Heaven In Hell
by lil Mari
Summary: Vivian Sage is a regular human, who's given special powers. On the run, the teen tries to out smart the government who are hot on her trail. She is loosing control of her powers, and the government wants her dead. Will the Xmen be able to help her?


_**Hello everyone! SO sorry it has taken me so damn freakin' long to write a fanfic! I haven't been able to update Legendary Arcian because of computer problems, so please do forgive me! This story was inspired by my cousin so, give her some credit ;-) I've never really seen ALL and read all of the X-men, but I think I know enough to work through it, so please, bear with me:-P Anyways, if you have any comments or questions, please do feel free to review. Well, enough of my rambling, please enjoy!**_

_**I do NOT own the X-men, Marvel does. But the rest of the characters ARE mine! So please, NO STEALING! Thank you, please come again:-D**_

_**Summary:**_

**_Vivian Sage is a regular human, who's given special powers. On the run, the teen tries to out smart the government who are hot on her trail. She is loosing control of her powers, and the government wants her dead. Will the X-men be able to help her?_**

…………………

_Heaven in Hell_

_By: lil Mari_

_Chapter 1: Power Unleashed_

The air was thick and heavy as the young girl ran through the woods. She ran away from home, from life, from the deaths of everyone she touched, or even cared about. She was like a ticking bomb; she couldn't control her powers. Both sides wanted her, each side convincing. All she had wanted was to be a bit different, a little unique. All she wanted was to be as much of an outcast as she felt deep inside; that's why she had volunteered at that godforsaken lab. That, and also the money was great, too.

Tripping over a fallen tree, Vivian could feel herself falling. Unable to stop herself, she let her instincts take over. Expecting ground and pain of something being broken, she stilled herself in mid-air. Taking a deep breath, Vivian concentrated hard to lower herself down to the ground. Instead, she just dropped. Groaning with failure, she pulled herself up.

Vivian looked out in front of her, looking over the edge of a drop off a few yards in front of her. She sighed in relief. Salvation. She was through the woods of Kentucky, and looking at the Ohio River. She must have been running for an hour, trying to keep far in head of the relentless soldiers.

Even fighting it, her mind fell back to what happened just a few hours ago….

…**..Flashback…..**

Lying in on the bed, Vivian forced herself to relax. _It's only a check-up, nothing wrong with a check-up,_ she kept thinking. She instantly shot up when the female doctor opened the door. Dr. Susan Alastair. The only human-like scientist in the entire building.

The older woman fashioned in a regular lab-coat, smiled at the young girl of 17 while closing the door. Her strawberry-blond hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, with a few short strands framing her face, announcing how stressed the day had been. Only the gentle lines around her eyes betrayed her age of forty-three years old. Other than that, Father Time had been very kind to her.

"Evening, Dr. Alastair. Busy day today?" Vivian asked in her light, southern accent. Living for a decade in Kentucky had an influence on her speech, no matter how much she denied it.

Looking at the chart of Vivian's anatomy, the doctor gave a slight nod. "You know how the chief is." The good doctor gave the younger girl a playful wink. "Always pushing us to our limits. 'Testing' our strength and our mind abilities. So, how have you been feeling, Ms. Sage? You've recovered faster than we had hoped. Your powers still in check?" she politely asked.

Vivian sighed. She still couldn't believe only seven months ago, she had been in a normal family, being a normal teenager. "I'm adjusting. You know how prone to anger I am," Vivian answered, a weak smile pulling at the corner of her full lips. As a habit when nervous, Vivian took a small handful of her midnight-blue hair in her hands, playing with it.

Dr. Alastair watched the innocent act. Before she had come looking for a way to support her mother, Vivian had been a regular, rebellious teenager. She had dyed her hair blue, then got ruby-red streaks. Biting her lip, the doctor knew that it would be a permanent fix for the rest of the girl's days. The chemicals and experiments they used on Vivian had mutated her DNA, just as they had hoped; but with the change, the dyes were absorbed into her genetic code, transforming the girl a bit more than they had ever thought.

Out of so many volunteers, Vivian was one of the very few who's body accepted the new abilities. The other psychotic doctors were so thrilled; even now some were in a meeting, deciding whether or not to have the young girl reproduce offspring for further testing. Dr. Alastair held back a sigh. This girl had no idea what she was in for.

Silence stretched between the two as the good doctor looked over the newest CAT scans and blood tests. Vivian lifted her molten silver eyes, watching Dr. Alastair's moves, much like a feline. The girl couldn't help but feel the conflicting emotions vibrating from the woman in front of her. Vivian let herself reveled in how she could feel every molecule around her move, almost as if in a strange dance.

"Have you been experiencing any headaches lately? Unusual tiredness?" the woman asked.

Vivian shook her head. "No. I feel normal. Well… as normal as I can be," she lightly joked.

Dr. Alastair unconsciously shuddered as she looked into Vivian's swirling eyes. When she had first come in, they had been a beautiful, yet haunting turquoise; after the tests run and her genetic code altered, they had changed to a sterling silver. Most likely they will stay that way permanently, like everything else what had changed the girl's physic.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Vivian asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I'm still getting used to those new eyes of yours. Your tests have come back negative for any defect. No diseases, cancers, nothing. You're perfectly and completely healthy. And I've noticed that your body had been naturally toning over the past week. Have you been eating right?"

"I've been eating fine. And I know what you mean. Every time I look in the mirror, I don't see 'me' any more. Well, besides the still remaining baby fat," Vivian teased.

Dr. Alastair gave a gentle laugh. Before she could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Both heads turned to the man in the doorway. Vivian's eyes instantly turned cold.

Dr. Edgar R. Hawk gave a sinister smile to the women in the room. Vivian detested the man. Though he was only twenty-nine, and the youngest of the scientists, he was amazingly brilliant. But Vivian could feel something cold and distant from the man; she immediately shielded her mind from any invasion. Many of the doctors here were human, but there were an occasional few who had a bit of a psychic ability.

"Hello, Ms. Sage, Dr. Alastair. All is well, I trust? We do not want our most famous project to fall ill or to anything of such nature." His voice was soothing and deep, but something lay beneath it. Vivian felt the dark vibration through the molecules around her. Everything screamed warning whenever this man was near.

Vivian gave a slight nod. "I am fine," she bit out. She wanted this man as far away from her and Dr. Alastair as possible.

Dr. Alastair gave a weary sigh. "What do you want, Dr. Hawk?" She almost sounded impatient.

An evil smirk danced across Dr. Hawk's lips. "A moment to speak with you, Doctor. The meeting is over, and they have reached their decision. It will just be a moment, Vivian."

Before the door closed, Vivian growled, "Its Ms. Sage, to you."

She laid back down on the little bed, pretending as though she couldn't hear a single word they were saying. Even though she has only begun to try to use her powers and control them, she could concentrate hard enough to use them to a small amount.

As the molecules around her relayed the message of the two doctors, Vivian's eyes narrowed. They were going to make her reproduce then kill her after they're through! Anger began to rise, and the air around her began to turn hot and electric. To her ears, Vivian could hear the snap and crackling. The more she tried to contain herself, the more her rage increased.

In the middle of their discussion, Dr. Alastair turned her head inside the room. With a gasp, she ran into the room, looking at the site before her. Vivian's hair gently swirled around her, her hands gripping the metal table, knuckles white. Clenching her teeth, the girl's eyes lightly flared a red shade.

Dr. Alastair found the room stuffy, the air thick to breathe through. Everything metal was hot to the touch. Through the slight pain it caused her, the doctor touched Vivian's shoulders lightly, trying to ignore the heat radiating from the girl. "Ms. Sage. Vivian, please! You must calm down! Everything will be alright, I promise you. Just please, calm yourself down," Dr. Alastair said soothingly.

Hearing the sincerity in the woman's voice, Vivian slowly let her fire of anger die down. She trusted the doctor, she always had. "Happy now?" Vivian asked, with a slight bite to her words.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Dr. Alastair nodded.

Dr. Hawk burst through the doors, with soldiers and other scientists behind him. Though he wore a frown, the vibe Vivian received from the man was nothing less than excitement and happiness. He had wanted her to get angry.

"Alright, soldiers, tie her down and take her down to her ceil. She is an abomination to our line of work! I told you to dispose of her the moment her cells started to mutate! She's an out of control mutant! Just like the rest!"

Vivian jumped to her feet, with only Dr. Alastair restraining her. "You son of a bitch! You planned this from the beginning!" Once more, her hatred flared.

"Look at her; she can't even control her emotions! There's no way she can control her powers! Dispose of her! Now!" Dr. Hawk snapped.

The soldiers raised their guns. Without hesitation, they opened fire.

Before Vivian could react, Dr. Alastair jumped in the way, taking all the bullets. Sorrow flooded Vivian instantly. First her father, now her. Words couldn't pass through the lump in the girl's throat. Tears stung her eyes like nothing else could. The woman had been her only friend in the hell whole. The only one who actually cared what happened to her. Pain rippled through Vivian's body, making her tremble uncontrollably. She could have protected her, if only she had moved faster. She could have protected her. Guilt tore through her heart, leaving it in pieces.

Gently as humanly possible, Vivian took the woman to the floor. "Oh, Vivian…"

Ashamed of her tears, the girl wiped them away. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Alastair."

"Please, call me Susan," the kind woman said with a tight smile. Whispering, she continued. "Get out of here, Vivian. They won't hesitate to shoot. Go to the Xavier School in New York. They'll help you."

Before anything else was said, a lone gun shot sounded in the room, bringing Vivian back to reality. Susan's eyes were open and glazed over as blood pooled from the wound in her skull. With a face wrinkled with fury and pain, Vivian's swirling eyes met Dr. Hawk's, whose gun was now pointed at her. "I'll make this quick for you, little girl," he said, an evil grin contorting his face.

Vivian hissed. "You bastard-" Before she could finish, Dr. Hawk fired the gun again.

There was dead silence in the room as Vivian's glare was placed upon the bullet just two inches from her face. It dropped harmlessly to the ground. Standing, her anger rose; steam began to rise from the metal. The scientist who witnessed such an act of power ran like the crazy maniacs they were. All but Dr. Hawk, who stood frozen, unable to think or move.

"You will pay for what you have done, you low-life piece of scum!"

Right as Vivian gathered strength for an attack, Dr. Hawk snapped out of his trance, taking the offense. "Fire!"

In a split second, the girl moved her attack to the window, quickly jumping through it, barely missing the firing bullets. Quickly, the girl went past the perimeter of the compound's fence, and ran into the woods.

_I will get you back, Dr. Hawk. I promise you, you will pay for your crimes…_ Vivian growled in her mind.

…**..End of Flashback…..**

Gathering her strength, Vivian fought back the tears that wanted to dominate, and pushed herself up off the ground. She winced at deep, but small slash on her left forearm.

Looking up and down the river, the girl realized that no matter how badly she needed to cross the river, she couldn't; at least, not where she was. It was nothing but open space. There was a chance to be seen by her enemies. Not to mention, she didn't know how long she could keep her chaotic powers in check. So either way, Vivian thought herself majorly screwed over.

Vivian grinded her teeth together in frustration. "Oh bloody hell! Is _everything _working against me today?" she hissed.

At the sound of choppers overhead, her face shot towards the sky, her eyelids closing. Lightly cocking her head to one side, desperate to hear what the molecules where trying to transmit to her. That was the only thing she was good at: understanding what the molecules told her.

Vivian gave a heavy sigh. Two helicopters, three tanks, and about five or six trucks coming her way; all containing trained soldiers to either shoot her down where she stands, or to take her back to the lab, allowing the "scientists" to do whatever they want with her. They would arrive at her location in about 10 minutes. Yep, this was so _not_ her day.

A sudden thought then accord to her. How the hell did they know where she was at anyways? Only then did she feel the molecules vibration around the back of her ear. Feeling around, there was a slight bump. Vivian's anger rose skyward. The bastards put a tracking devise on her! In heat of the moment, she dug her nails into her skin, desperate to get the little bugger out of her. A little bit of pain in exchange for her life? She welcomed the pain easily.

Once that piece of metal was thrown to the ground, Vivian bolted. Apparently, not fast enough. Only about 10 yards from where she stood was a soldier, rifle in hand and pointed straight at her.

Vivian glared hard. Her fists clenched and unclenched; her body at full alert, but her mind at ease, ready to defend herself at any moment. Every cell in her body hummed with the thought of a battle. The rush. The adrenaline. Her thoughts quickly went through different maneuvers. She was glad she took some Tae Kwon Doe a few years back.

The soldier's face was blank as he looked at her; but Vivian could tell he was debating something. A heartbeat. Two. With a heavy sigh, the soldier put down his weapon, pointing it towards the earth; wordlessly announcing she was in no danger from him.

Blinking in confusion, Vivian asked, "You're not going to take me in?"

He shook his head, sending his dark blond curls bouncing. His deep blue eyes met her silver. He only appeared to be nineteen or twenty. Young for a soldier, and apparently, still able to think about what's wrong and right in their system of operation.

"No, I'm not turning you in. For Christ's sake, you're only seventeen!" To calm himself down at his anger towards his orders, he gave a weary sigh. "How good are your powers?"

Taken aback, Vivian gave a hard frown. "They are alright. If I concentrate hard enough, I_ might _be able to do something. Why do you want to know?" she asked, giving a suspicious glare.

The soldier gave a weak smile. "Let's just say, maybe I can be a hero on both sides. My jeep is only a few yards behind me. If you can, you can use your powers to heat the gas tank enough so that if I hit it with a bullet or two, it will explode. I'll just explain to the others that you used your powers to knock me off my feet, and took my jeep. And in me trying to stop you by shooting the tires, I hit the gas tank. Also, in all the chaos, you can get across the river with this," he explained, tossing her a strange looking mouth piece. "Put that over your mouth in the water. It will take out the oxygen in the water so that you can breathe."

Vivian was stunned looking at the mouth piece, then looking at him. "Why are you being so nice to me when everyone wants me dead?" The words held utter fascination rather than accusation.

He gave a slight smile. "I was with your brother in training camp for the army, before… the accident. But please, enough has been wasted on talking. Can you heat the tank?"

She nodded. "I can try." Turning her attention to the task at hand, her eyes focused on the tank just under the jeep where the friendly soldier had pointed out its location.

Tapping into her anger to fire up her powers, Vivian let the molecules buzz in the gasoline; letting the temperature of the liquid rise. "Now" was all she could manage to say without breaking her hold on her powers. In a blink of an eye, four bullets were fired and the vehicle was up in a mushroom cloud of fire and smoke. Bits and pieces of the jeep now lightly feel from the skies.

"Now go. That signal should alert the rest of them team to our location." His face lightened. "Good luck, Ms. Sage."

Before Vivian could will herself to go, she looked at the soldier; kindness and gratitude shone in her eyes. "What's your name?"

Giving an arrogant smirk, he winked. "Private Joshua Hardin."

"Thank you, Joshua. And good luck." With that, she ran to the water, hearing the vehicles approaching her. Never had she thought that when she would reach Clarion, Pennsylvania only four and a half weeks later, the world news broadcasted Joshua Hardin K.I.A., while hunting down a dangerous murderer. Blinking back tears, Vivian ran from the bar and out into the night. Once more, someone on her account had died.

………………….

**_So yeah… first chapter:-D Hoped you liked it! Please review! Writers always love feedback! hehe_**


End file.
